Kokoshipping stories
by KokoshippingFTW
Summary: Short stories (600 words) about James/Butch. My attempt at the 100 Themes Challenge from Sora-Horsey on DeviantArt. Hope you like it! Please review, I wanna know what you think!
1. Do You Want To Know?

**Do You Want To Know?**

"Hi, Butch? I was wondering if you had time to meet this week. We are near Rustboro City at the moment and I remember you said you'd be in Hoenn too so…"

"Who's this?" An unfamiliar voice asked. James squeaked and almost hung up the phone.

"Who-who are _you_?" He found the courage to ask.

"I'm Attila, a friend of Butch. And who are you? You're registered in his phone as 'Big Loser'."

The blue-haired agent heard the unknown man chuckle and he frowned. "Oh yeah? Well I guess that's who I am. A big loser." Then he hung up the phone, leaving the blond man in confusion.

When Butch walked into his dormroom not long after, he was alarmed to see the higher ranked Rocket member going through his texts.

"What the hell are you doing?! Give that back!" He snapped furiously. Attila offered the phone to him with a wide smirk, which gave Butch chills.

"So who's that guy you've been secretly meeting huh?" He asked straight away. Butch cursed inwardly. Guess this hefty, blond giant wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"He's just a friend. Anyway, it's none of your business."

"A friend who you meet up with in the middle of the night, behind the backs of your partners?" Attila raised an eyebrow suggestively. The green-haired man looked at him with a slightly panicked expression. He knew.

The blond cracked up and walked over to the shorter man to pat him heartily on the back. "Don't worry, I won't spill. You can trust me. But seriously, what's up with that?"

Butch almost fell over from the powerful whacks and looked suspiciously up at the officer through his bangs. It felt awkward to talk about something this personal with Attila, but he felt like he didn't have a choice. He had to at least let him in on a little bit. Why hadn't he taken his cell with him to the bathroom!

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked, to see if maybe he could still get away with it. The blond nodded excitedly and sat down on a chair, looking up at Butch as if he was a kid who was about to see a puppet show. The lower ranked Rocket sighed and shook his head. He decided to minimize this as much as possible.

"It's no big deal. He's really into me, that's all. And I… tolerate him."

"He just called you, by the way." The other guy casually threw in.

Butch' eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Wait, what?! What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing special. Asked if you wanted to hook up this week. But when I mentioned that you tagged him as 'Big Loser' in your cellphone he hung up." The blond gleefully checked for Butch' reaction.

"You told him that. Oh shit, that's not good." The shorter man stared at his cell before he realized what he'd just said. He shrugged and tried to look unconcerned.

"I mean, I'm sure he'll come around and call me back later. It's okay."

He nodded to himself in affirmation and his friend nodded too, smiling. The officer stood up and patted him on the shoulder while he walked past him to the door.

"Yeah, it's okay, dude." He said.

When he was gone, Butch remained standing there with his arms crossed, nerves racing through his body. He hoped that he could trust the guy, but he had other worries at the moment. He scrolled through his contacts and pressed 'Big Loser'. First he had some explaining to do.


	2. Sparkle

**Sparkle**

"_Lets meet d cave near route 114."_

"_No way, 2 creepy! I'll b near trees nxt 2 d bridge."_

James sat down against a tree and looked up at the almost full moon, surrounded by thousands of stars. Instead of enjoying the view like he usually would, he pulled his knees up to his chest and shivered. What took Butch so damn long?

His tense shoulders relaxed somewhat when he saw a dark figure with aqua hair approach the bridge. He hadn't bothered to put on a disguise, just wore his black uniform. When he had finally crossed over, he smiled and opened his arms, but James kept his distance.

"Wait, first show me your teeth."

The older boy raised an eyebrow but complied. James checked them and nodded in approval before stepping into the hug.

"What was that about?"

"I've seen a scary movie." The blue-haired boy admitted. Butch rolled his eyes and lead them both deeper into the group of trees.

"Let me guess, there were vampires in it?"

"Mmhmm." James grabbed onto Butch' arm when they entered an even darker patch, where the moonlight hardly penetrated through the leaves.

"You do know they don't exist, right? They're just legends based off Zubat and Gligar." They sat down where there was a hole in the leaves above them, so they could still see the moon.

"I know. It just seemed so real. There were werewolves in it too." James muttered.

"Werewolves huh? Which movie was it?"

"Twilight."

It was silent for a second when Butch processed his answer, before he burst out in loud laughter.

"Shhh, someone'll hear you." The level B agent nervously scooted a little closer to him while the other tried to control his voice.

"You're _afraid_ of Twilight? That chick flic about sparkly vampires? Sorry doll, but you have to admit that's funny."

James glowered and bumped Butch with his shoulder. "Have you even seen it? Those vampires were scary. Don't laugh if you don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, fine. Although I doubt that a movie directed to 12-year old girls would have much gore in it."

James' head snapped to the side to glare at him. "Are you calling me a little girl?"

This resulted in another fit of laughter from the brown-eyed agent, making the younger boy turn away from him completely. When Butch had regained a more serious demeanor, he wrapped his arms around James and whispered in his ear.

"Com'on, don't be like that. Tell me what was the scariest part." A shudder ran down the other man's spine as he was persuaded once again.

"When Bella was being attacked by this evil vampire and he bit her. He was such a creep! And then Edward had to save her by sucking the venom out."

Butch had his eyes on his rival's mouth while he spoke, but shifted his attention to his elegant throat when he heard that last sentence. He carefully brushed the curtain of blue hair to the side and latched his lips onto James' pale neck.

James gasped and froze, but sighed happily a second later when he felt nothing but soft kisses. The moment the lips opened and locked themselves back on his throat, he let out a shriek and pushed Butch off.

The dazed Rocket member fell back and growled angrily, but stopped when he saw James cowering against the tree. He sat straight and carefully pulled him into his lap while leaning back against the tree trunk. He smiled when he heard a soft whimper.

"Don't worry, I won't bite."


	3. Birthday

**Birthday**

James sighed loudly while he gazed up at the sky. He had Chimecho in his arms and his friends lying in the grass beside him, but he felt empty inside. The sun had started to set.

"It was a pretty crappy day t'day." Meowth commented on his left.

"I'll say. The only thing worse than blasting off is blasting off twice in one day." Jessie agreed grumpily.

"Oh well, at least we're still in one piece and we can always try again tomorrow." James said, forcing himself to smile for his teammates' sake.

His partner sat up straight and looked at him incredulously. "How can you say that, James? It's your birthday and we failed to catch a single Pokémon. Aren't you even a little disappointed?"

James swallowed the lump in his throat. If only she knew, he thought, but instead he mumbled.

"I am. But there's no use moping about it, is there?" It was quiet between the three friends for a while, until Meowth suddenly jumped up.

"It's gettin' dark real soon. How's about we set up camp, Jess, and let James rest for a while?" Jessie nodded with a tiny smile, and both of them left the blue-haired boy to his thoughts to collect some wood.

James' face fell the moment they were out of sight. He clutched his dozing Pokémon tightly to his chest as gloomy thoughts invaded his mind. Constantly getting pushed around by those twerps did get him down, especially on a day like this. He felt like he hadn't accomplished anything at all in the past year.

Besides that the one he loved was miles away and probably didn't even remember his birthday. His vision got blurry as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. The last rays of sunlight reached him and all he wanted to do right then was lie there and wallow in self-pity.

He blinked the tears away so he could see the sun disappear, when he spotted a bird-Pokémon on the bright yellow horizon. It seemed to come straight towards him. James gasped when the Delivery Delibird landed next to him. He sat upright and wiped his face dry as it chirped happily. It handed him a plain brown box out of its bag before flying off again. Chimecho had woken up from James' sudden movements and looked at the box in his master's hands.

"Chime?"

The Rocket agent didn't answered while he opened the box with trembling hands. Inside was something round and fluffy. Chimecho's eyes widened when he recognized a replica of his congener and he gently poked it to see if it would respond. The yellow ball remained motionless.

"It's a Chingling doll." James whispered, astonished, holding the plushie up.

Not a second later he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly checked the text he'd received. It was from 'Bill' and simply said 'Happy birthday', but it was all James needed to see.

A huge grin rapidly spread across his face right while he hugged the soft toy enthusiastically. Chimecho continued to stare at his master.

James turned to him smiling and explained, "It's a present from Butch. Don't tell anyone, ok?"

Chimecho chimed cheerfully, happy when his master was. The blue-haired boy held onto the doll while he watched the sunset with his Pokémon, until he saw two dark figures walking towards him with a big supply of wood. He quickly hid the plush in his backpack and got up to start the fire. The rest of the night an idiotic smile was plastered onto James and Chimecho's faces.


	4. Rocks Aren't The Same

**Rocks aren't the same**

James waited in front of the hotelroom, scanning the hallway impatiently. After nearly two minutes, the door clicked open and he quickly stepped in. He grinned at the man behind the door and jumped forward to embrace him, but was surprised to hear the other shriek "Wait!" followed by a hiss of pain.

James pulled back in alarm. "What? What's the matter?" He watched the green-haired man, dressed in his black shirt and pants, waggle to the bed stiffly and lie down before he got an answer.

"I guess I should have called, but I'm feeling pretty bad. I got attacked on the job today." Butch said in a very gruff voice.

James went to sit down on the bed and looked at him in concern. He was a little paler than usual, but aside from that looked okay. "What happened? Did you go to the doctor?"

Butch nodded. "Nurse said it was fine. I just need to rest a few days. Some trainer's Steelix used Rock Tomb on me."

The blue-haired man grimaced slightly to show his sympathy. "Can I- Can I see?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Butch faced him again and James thought he looked very tired. For the first time he actually felt sorry for the higher ranked agent.

"Sure. But you'll have to help me up."

With a frown Butch sat upright, James' arm supporting him, and took off his shirt. He lied back on the bed and let James see the bruises covering his chest, belly and left arm.

The younger boy looked at them and back at Butch' uncomfortable face. James had had far worse bruises than that over every inch of his body, so he wasn't shocked to see this. He wondered if maybe Butch was exaggerating how hurt he was.

"And you said he used Rock Tomb?" James asked, taking off his gloves. The resting man grunted in affirmation, but his eyes shot open when he felt fingers gently tracing the blue marks.

"They don't look like Rock type injuries to me. More like someone punched you repeatedly." The level-B agent remarked quietly.

"D-don't touch 'em." Butch mumbled.

James took his hands away. "Does it hurt that bad?"

"Of course it does!" The older boy snapped. James cringed but remained silent, not wanting to upset the man any further, until Butch sighed and spoke again.

"You're right. It wasn't Rock Tomb… Cassidy and I were training our Pokémon and her Sableye accidently attacked me."

"You didn't need to lie about that. I get attacked by my own Pokémon all the time. They can be pretty vicious, too."

"Yeah but… you never complain about the pain. It hurts so much I can hardly move." Butch muttered.

The blue-haired Rockt agent smiled a little. He supposed he was tougher than Butch when it came to receiving a beating. His pain threshold was quite high from all the times he'd been sent blasting off. But he realized this wasn't the time to gloat, so he took pity on him.

"Have you put ice on it yet?"

"Yeah, it's on the nightstand."

James took off his boots, straddled Butch's legs and placed the ice packs back on his lover's bruises.

"Hold still." He said while the other winced pathetically. He called Chimecho out of its Pokéball and asked him to do Heal Bell. The pain immediately lessened and Butch smiled blissfully.

"Haa, I like your new Pokémon a lot." He commented. James settled against the green-haired boy's unharmed right arm and marveled when Butch held him close.

"Me too."


	5. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

James ran outside into the gloomy city, turning left and ignoring the few passersby. He went into the first alley he saw, though it was more like a dead-end gap between two houses, filled with trash and very dark. He blinked the tears out of his eyes as well as he could to check for any dangerous Pokémon before settling on the ground. The clattering of rain was so loud that nobody could hear his sobbing.

'_Let me guess, that electric rat send you flying again?_'

Butch' words were still ringing in his head. He had sounded so arrogant, trying to lecture him about what to do with his life. He had even dared to suggest that James should quit Team Rocket and find another job. For him to say that in front of their partners was one thing, but now he realized Butch was serious.

James belonged in Team Rocket! His teammates were his best friends and it gave him a purpose in life. Why didn't Butch understand that? Why did he still look down on him?

The level-B Rocket member shook with frustration, letting the rainfall soak and chill him. He heard boots splashing in the deserted mainstreet and tensed up immediately. He made himself as small as possible and listened as the splashing passed him by. He knew it was Butch, looking for him. James wouldn't go back to his team in the wrecked state he was in.

Suddenly something wet and hairy rubbed against his side and James yelped in surprise. Mightyena licked his face, but the young man gently pushed him away. It didn't take long for the footsteps to return and come into his dark pathway. The rain ceased to fall on his head but he still didn't look up. It seemed Butch had brought an umbrella.

"You're sitting in a puddle. Aren't you afraid you'll get sick?" James heard a gravelly voice ask.

"No."

"Well I am. Let's go back."

"No."

Butch sighed and walked around James, sitting down in front of him. He could hardly see his face, since there was no light coming from the dead-end side.

"What will make you come back?"

James sniffed angrily. "You made it clear what you think of me, Butch. You think I'm too stupid for Team Rocket. I'll just stay here in the trash where I belong." He turned his head away dramatically.

Butch shook his head and simpered. "I don't think you're stupid, doll. I just don't think you're cut out for Team Rocket."

James bit his lip self-consciously when he heard the nickname, but frowned nonetheless. "Well, you're wrong. I love Team Rocket and I won't quit."

Butch took James' gloved hand in his free one, feeling triumphant when the blue-haired boy looked at him with puppy eyes.

"If you say so. Let's go back inside, yeah?" He said in his sultriest voice.

James smirked and held onto Butch' hand. "Okay, on one condition."

Butch looked at him questioningly, watching as James took the umbrella and threw it behind him. James pointed and laughed when the older boy shuddered under the cold shower. In no time Butch was completely soaked. He smiled at his lover's simple mirth and ran his fingers through blue hair. James leaned into the touch.

"I bet you made this fuss just to get a corny kiss in the rain." Butch mumbled, after which he kissed James thoroughly, taking his breath away. A few minutes later, the younger man pulled back and grinned.

"That would've been slightly more romantic if I wasn't lying on a garbage bag."


End file.
